1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to files and; more particularly, to a file having a straight portion and a curved portion, and the curved portion includes three file surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 305,344 (Simons) discloses a file having a curved portion. There are two embodiments of the curved portion of the file, one of which includes a concave filing portion and the other embodiment which includes a convex filing portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,727,690 (Anheuser) discloses another file having a curved surface. The curved surface is convex.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,058,912 (Reid) discloses a file or abrasive tool formed of several flat elements appropriately secured together and, which, when finished, may be curved.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,562 (Noll) discloses a file having a transversely curved configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,841 (McCord, Jr.) discloses a file holder in which a file is made of a ribbon type material and which may be curved. That is, the file portion, secured to a support frame, may be either flat or curved, as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,663 (Brucker) discloses a rotary tool having a rasp or file surface. The surface is circular and may be appropriately curved, as desired. That is, different embodiments of the file or rasp surface may be secured to the tool to provide the desired ultimate configuration of the material on which the tool is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,134 (Stoutenberg) discloses a sheet metal file having a convex work surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,663 (Hayes) discloses a hand scraper which includes a convex work surface.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,829 (Kotlarz) discloses a particular design for a corner shaping file. The file includes two abrading surfaces, and the abrading surfaces are disposed perpendicularly to each other. The apparatus of the present invention differs from the prior art in several aspects, one of which is that a plurality of abrading surfaces are found in the apparatus of the present invention and the apparatus of the present invention includes a curved surface which allows the desired abrading surface to be used very close to a comer, to a wall, etc.
The invention described and claimed herein comprises a file apparatus which includes a base element having a pair of handles secured to the base surface and a flat file surface on the base element. Extending downwardly from the base element there is a curved file which includes file surface on three sides, including a curved bottom and the sides. The sides of the curved element are flat.
Among the objects of the present invention are the following:
To provide new and useful file apparatus;
To provide new and useful file apparatus having a plurality of abrading surfaces;
To provide new and useful file apparatus including a curved file surface and generally flat file surfaces;
To provide new and useful file apparatus having file surfaces disposed generally perpendicular to each other; and
To provide new and useful file apparatus including a convexly curved file surface and flat file surfaces adjacent to the curved file surface.